


Secrets of Mako Island

by notreallysanefairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-Written, M/M, bet u didnt even know there was a spinoff, except its the spinoff, h2o just add water au, idk my dudes, mermaid au, more tags added later, tagging is hard if you dont know what will happen the next chapter, the fic worked better w the spinoff so spinoff au it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallysanefairy/pseuds/notreallysanefairy
Summary: Every high school has some sort of a hobby. However, Keith's hobby was a bit more... unorthodox.Mermaid hunting. He was actually mermaid hunting. God, he loved his life.





	Secrets of Mako Island

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of me and cipheral chatting on Tumblr. The best kind of conversation tbh. I (Fairy) will write one chapter, they will write the second, I'll write the third etc. etc. Enjoy!

“Oy, Merman! Spot any new potential cryptids lately?“

Keith clenched his fist as he became the target of yet another taunt about his pastimes. He rolled his arm, turned around and was just about to throw a punch at the catcaller when he remembered he was already on probation and that starting a fight would not be the best idea lest the probation might turn into an expulsion. The guy seemed to know it as well, seeing as he mockingly wagged his finger, cackled and left, his posse following him along.

Frustrated, Keith growled and wished for the umpteenth time he chose a different topic for his Biology presentation. But the world needed to know, dammit! The mermaids were real and he would prove it one day! It was always people like him that suffered the most. Geniuses that dared to differ from the crowd with their ideas. Hell, people laughed at da Vinci for thinking people could fly! And look at the world now.

 _Stop whining, you idiot. When had that gotten you anywhere?_ Keith’s inner voice chimed in with his ever-so-useful advice. Much as he hated to agree with anything, Keith knew a lost battle when he saw one. So he gritted his teeth and continued in his interrupted trek home. He did, after all, have a few new ideas as to the location of the elusive creatures’ hideout, and wanted to compare them with his notes at home. 

However, that was not to be. The second he opened the door, he was greeted by his father.

“Hello, Keith. How was school?” Not bothering to wait for a reply, he continued. “I hope you’re packed, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

Packed? Keith was lost for a second but remembered quickly. Of course. Every year without fail his dad would drag him to some sort of a campsite to bond, his dad’s words, not his.

”Right.” Really, his voice couldn’t be flatter if he tried. ”Where are we going again?”

”Come on, Keith, I said it at least dozen of times this week. We’re going to Mako.”

Mako. All reluctance Keith might have felt toward the trip has evaporated in seconds. All the sightings he charted on the map revolved around Mako. But there was no way he would get there on his own. And out of nowhere his father decided to take him there. _Excellent._

Unfortunately, Keith didn’t pack as he wanted to delay the trip a bit and started to mentally kick himself for not paying attention to his father since now he didn’t have much time to gather all the things he would have wanted to have with him on his hunt. Oh well. A flashlight, a rope and some matches would have to be enough. He would take the food and water later from the campfire. He hastily shoved some clothes into the backpack as well and then left his room to help his dad with some last minute preparations.

 _There sure is first time for everything,_ Keith thought as they made their way to the docks where they would hop on the boat his dad rented for the weekend. _Can’t remember the last time I was actually excited for one of these trips. But then again, I never went mermaid hunting before._ Mermaid hunting. He was actually mermaid hunting. God, he loved his life.

An hour later, Keith loved his life a little less after he realised he would have to wait for his dad to call it quits for the day so he could finally go explore the damn island. Finally, _finally,_ after hours of singing along to the best music Texas had to offer (while he liked country – he did come from Texas, after all – he was on a mission and would not be distracted, even if said distraction was an amazing way to spend time) his dad announced lights off and trudged back into his tent.

 _It’s time._ Keith thought as he also went back to his tent, grabbed his backpack, put two water bottles and the food he was collecting during the night in it and snuck out of the campsite. Luckily he was stealthy enough and didn’t attract the attention of his dad who would no doubt cuff him to the tent or something if he found out he was running off. It wouldn’t be the first time…

When it seemed like a reasonable distance away from the tent, Keith turned the flashlight on, hoping he didn’t disturb the animals too much. And thus his journey began for real. On and on he went, looking for… something. All right, so maybe this plan of his probably wasn’t the smartest thing he ever did, fight him. But how else was supposed to discooooooooo--------

Thud.

Keith looked around him and groaned. Brilliant. His flashlight broke. Wonderful. Slowly he stood up, trying to assess the damage. Luckily, it seemed like it was only his flashlight that broke. He couldn’t feel any broken bones or twisted ankles. Well, at least one thing went in his favour today. Even if he was stuck in a cave of some sort.

Not even thinking of going back, Keith picked up the flashlight and hit it a few times. Nothing happened, so he turned it off, threw it into the backpack and started exploring the cave.

And what a good thing that turned out to be. After maybe twenty minutes of walking and climbing, he struck a gold mine. The stairs led him to some sort of a chamber which had a pool with the most mesmerising shade of blue he had ever seen in his life in it. Once Keith finally managed to snap out of the thrall the pool held him in, he began to look around. A quick inspection revealed that he was in some sort of a volcano. Looking up, Keith could see the stars shining from above. And once again, he had trouble looking away from the spectacular sight.

_This place is seriously freaking me out, Keith thought. The cave’s ability to put him into some kind of a trance was really unsettling. On second thought, the whole place seemed to be charged up with… some sort of energy. Keith once again paid attention to the pool and this time he noticed tidal rings. That meant the pool was connected to the ocean. At least he had a way out, even if it was less than palatable. Good thing his backpack was waterproof._

_Say whatever you want, but this place really has some magical quality to it._ Unable (or unwilling?) to come to his senses, Keith slowly walked towards the pool, kneeling and putting his hand in it. Letting himself immerse in the cave’s atmosphere, he wasn’t even that mad when he slipped and fell into the pool. _Oh well. I did plan on swimming out of here anyway._

And then it happened.

The water in the pool started bubbling and – were those pearls that were rising out of the water? Keith followed the pearls with his sight when he noticed the moon was shining directly into the cave, illuminating the pool he was currently floating in. The miraculous moment didn’t last long, unfortunately. The moon continued in its journey and a few seconds later it was as if nothing happened.

But Keith knew better. The cave didn’t merely feel like it was magical, it really was magical. Screw what everybody else said, there was something about Mako and he would get to the bottom of it! Even if he had to buy a boat, he would get back here and figure out all the secrets of this place.

Little did he know that come tomorrow he would have no problems getting back to Mako.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr!
> 
> keithspeaks.tumblr.com for Cipheral  
> to-sass-or-not-to-sass.tumblr.com for notreallysanefairy


End file.
